The wolf watching over you
by SelinaMundane
Summary: Clary feels alone, and thinks that everything is her fault. Luke finds her, broken and crying. What will happen when he tries to comfort her? ClaryXLuke fluff. - Happens after Max' death in City of Glass


My first One-Shot Clary and Luke fluff. I know they are a weird shipping, but I think they are cute :) Don't forget to review if you liked it :*

**The wolf watching over you**

Clary's Pov

I stopped right at the entrance of the hall and watched Jace run over to the Lightwoods. As I saw Izzy crying so desperately, so helpless and Alec sitting there looking like a part of him had died, sent a sharp pain and the feeling of guilt through my body. Something hot ran down my cheeks, tears. It was all my fault!

***  
Luke watched her carefully from the other side of the hall. He could see how her face changed at the sight of the lifeless Max Lightwood. And then she turned around and stormed out of the hall, the door falling shut behind her.  
His instincts told him to follow her, and so he did. Clary had been one of the most important people to him, because she was Jocelyn's daughter and he had known her since she was little. Her smile was always in his mind when he felt worthless and depressed and it cheered her up. Everytime that smile was on her face, he felt like he wanted to capture it with the camera, but that would have been pretty weird. But the past few months this smile had slowly begun to fade away.  
As he pushed the door open, he could see her sitting on the stairs which led into the Accords Hall, her face was covered with her hands and she was crying. But not like she used to when she was little, this time she cried like she was the last person on earth and completely alone. And that's also what she looked like, _alone_.

He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her, but she didn't even look at him, instead she just kept on crying like there was no tomorrow, and Luke's heart felt like breaking apart Everytime she sobbed.

"Clary, please..", he said with a deep, calm voice "Don't cry."

Of course she didn't stop! It must've sounded pretty ridiculous. A boy she knew and she really liked had died and many others with him, so why shouldn't she cry?

"Hey..Clare Bear..", he stroke her back gently with his big hand.

Suddenly she looked up at him, her eyes red from the salty tears.

"Clare bear? How long has it been since you last called me that?"

Luke smiled slightly "Too long, I'd say."

Before she could start to cry again, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He thought she would be stubborn like always, push him away and run off. But she didn't, instead she leaned her head against his chest and cried into his jacket.

"It's all my fault!", she whispered.

"It's not, Clary. It's Valentine's fault, he's the one who sent the demon horde."

She shook her head and looked up at him "I knew something was wrong with Sebastian! I knew it all along! Still, I didn't say anything!"

"You couldn't know!", Luke pulled her close again "You stubborn girl. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens in the world. We all are here because we want to be here. Nobody had to die because of you."

He pulled up her head by her chin and cupped her face with his hands, before he gently wiped away her tears. Her green eyes reflected the moonlight in a mystical way.

_God_, Luke thought, _she's so beautiful._  
This was the first time he had noticed how fast she had grown up and what a pretty young lady she had become. She was flawless, even more magnificent than the faeries. Maybe those were just his thoughts, but to him she was perfect.

His gaze went down to her lips. Her small, rosy lips. He knew he shouldn't feel like this about a girl that could be his daughter, but something inside him wanted to just hug and kiss her to sleep. Maybe it was the wolf inside of him.  
"Clary..I..", he brushed over her lips with his thumb, about to lose his self control.

But Clary was faster; her hands both wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. That's when their lips touched the first time like hat.  
Luke's eyes widened in surprise, but then he slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her even closer, returning the kiss passionately and deeply, savoring her sweet taste.

Luke had to face his feelings: _He loved her_, and not just because the wolf inside of him wanted him to.


End file.
